Metaverser Time Crisis
by AlphaPheonix
Summary: A prelude to a new series to come to my profile. Read the story to learn more.


I was currently working on the _Rogue Shadow_ in the Citadel Hangar, my AI companions hovering around me. "Should you really be doing this," asked Aoi as she observed my modifications to the ships stealth drive.

"He knows what he's doing," said Cortana. "I hope."

"I don't like having my components messed with Phoenix," said Gideon.

"Don't you ladies have anything better to do than bother me," I asked as I glanced up from my work.

"We're all hyperintelligent AI," said Cortana. "All of which can think a million times faster than you can. What do you think?"

"You're bored. So my answer is no. I swear. You three have nothing better to do than nag me."

"Well, Tsukiko, Kurumi and Denise sure as hell won't," said Aoi.

"Because we have better things to do," said Tsukiko over the Citadel intercoms. "Phoenix. There's something wrong with Kira. Can you see what it is?"

"Have Alma do it. I'm busy."

"I would. Except you have her on a family trip."

"…Crap. I forgot I split myself for that. Alright. On my way." I turned to the two mobile AI. "Cortana, Aoi. Time to go. Gideon, can you run a check on the work I've done?"

"Only if you promise never to do unnecessary maintenance again."

"You know I can't make that promise, Gideon." Cortana 'jumped' into her AI chip which was implanted into my brain after our adventure in the Fallout world. Aoi 'jumped' into her position in my Modified Omni-Boy, a clever combination of the Omnitrix and Gallio's PipBoy. I personally made the amalgamations myself when it seemed evident that having both devices would be redundant while incognito. No one needs multiple watches. "And since I always have somewhere to go, you can at least make sure I didn't mess anything up. Until Gareth decides so, I'm the only one who can travel between worlds at will. We need active transport for my main body until another Verser is chosen to join the ranks." Gideon sighed for dramatic effect.

"Very well. I'll run a systems check." Cortana blinked into existence in my vision.

"Can't you just, I don't know, teleport to any world you like?"

"Only ones I've been to, and it's tiring. Slipping through the dimensional barriers separating worlds without outright breaking them takes finesse or a massive enough power source to get the job done."

"So using a ship is safer. Got it." I made my way to the central room in the Citadel and found Gareth there alone.

"Gareth, have you seen Kira anywhere?"

"No. Don't you have better things to do than to bother me?"

"Not really. My copies are off site to handle your messes for you, and I was told Kira wasn't feeling well by Tsukiko. Can you check the map, see if there's anything wrong?"

"I'm a very busy man, Phoenix. I can't do your job for you."

"Yeah, cause screwing over mortals is so fucking demanding." I walked towards Kira and Tyra's room, ignoring his glares and shouts aimed at my back. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who's there," asked Tyra behind the door.

"Chinese food delivery, who else would visit at this time?"

"Go away, Feces!"

"I'm trying to check on your sister, Tsukiko said she wasn't feeling well."

"She's fine, you don't need to…"

"C-come in, Phoenix," said Kira. I stepped into their room, ducking under the swing of a battle axe swung by Tyra. I noticed Kira laying in their bed, sweating up a storm due to a fever. She seemed pale and weak. "H-hi."

"Hey, Kira. How are you feeling?"

"N-not well."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"No, we don't," said Tyra.

"Phoenix," called Gareth over the intercoms. I remember he sounded distressed. "Get your ass over here! We have a problem!"

"Dammit. Get well soon, Kira. I'll check on you when I can." She nodded with a smile and I went to the Central Chamber. I noticed the Metaverse Map and spotted cracks in several places. "What the hell…?"

"I've found what's wrong with Kira. It's not good. Time is being disrupted in multiple places at once!"

"No wonder Kira's not well. As Time's manifestation, this kind of disturbance is enough to harm her. This reeks of the Freaks."

"Normally, I'd agree. But one of the sources is already known." He pressed a button and the image of a woman appeared on the screen. She seemed to be bald, a blue light emitting from the back of her head. She wore a white outfit with cybernetic limbs. "This is the former Manifestation of Time. She is called Chronika. A Titan."

"A Titan? I thought you said the last Titans were…"

"Missing. That's it. Chronika is one of the only ones we know the exact location of. One you're familiar with, I believe. He pressed another button and a symbol appeared. One of a Chinese dragon within a circle, eyes on fire. I stared at it for a second before smiling slightly.

"…I'm going home…"

"Aside from that, there are two other disturbances in time. One seems to be from an Earth Variant. M-199999. There's been a number of disturbances there in all of our domains, mine especially."

"What's the last one?"

"Variant DB-17. We don't know what's causing disturbances there, but luckily Kira has some help with monitoring things there. A Time Force, if you will. Headed by a goddess of time."

"Sounds familiar. Alright. I know where I'm heading first."

"Phoenix. I don't think I have to tell you we don't have jurisdiction there."

"I know. Don't worry. I've got family there."

"Can they help you?"

"Trust me. There's no one else I'd rather have by my side in kombat." I grinned and made my way to the hangar. _'Sensei, I hope you've succeeded in our goals. You and Takeda. The Shirai Ryu will rise again!'_


End file.
